


Strong Enough

by CarrotCesca



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 阿兹皮利奎塔发现普利西奇最近不太对劲。
Relationships: César Azpilicueta/Christian Pulisic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 里面有些梗是真的，但剧情都是我编的。  
> 有疑似抹布情节，大概很雷，慎入。  
> 时间点大概在2019年10月中下旬，美国-加拿大赛后，对伯恩利帽子戏法之前。

作为切尔西的队长，阿兹皮利奎塔注意到普利西奇自打从国家队比赛日之后就不太对劲。他在训练里看上去无精打采，训练结束后也没和队友聊天打趣，而是径直走回了更衣室。

阿兹皮利奎塔模糊地记起昨天看到的新闻：美国队耻辱性地打破34年记录输给了加拿大，普利西奇被换下之后在板凳上止不住地落泪。加上他最近在俱乐部上场机会也寥寥，尽管这个内向的美国小孩没当众抱怨过什么。阿兹皮利奎塔——作为队长——还是忍不住有些担心他的心理状态。

阿兹皮利奎塔快步走向更衣室，里面只有普利西奇一个人。他已经换好便装，正在把球衣折叠整理好。切尔西队长咳嗽一声，装作不经意地问道：“这么快啊Christian，今天是有什么急事吗？”

普利西奇回给他一个有些腼腆的微笑。美国男孩笑起来时，酒窝和下垂的睫毛十分显眼。这让本来就个子矮小的他显得更加可爱了。

“是啊Cesar，我赶着回家看Netflix和堡垒之夜世界杯呢。”

西班牙人想了想如何减少和年轻人之间的距离感，然后不得要领地接话道：“噢，那是挺重要的。我听说你很爱在Netflix上看言情偶像剧，什么绯闻女孩吸血鬼日记之类的，是吧？”

普利西奇的右眼抽动了一下，但他只是轻描淡写地说：“是啊，我就是很喜欢。”一般人在这种句子之后都会加一句“你呢”。但普利西奇并没有问，就好像他已经知道答案一样，他只是迅速地折好最后一双长袜，背上双肩包——包的背面除了Nike标志之外居然还写着巨大的Fortnite——这让他看起来像个翘首期盼着放学的高中生。美国人在推开更衣室门之前短促地说了声拜拜。如果不是因为更衣室太安静，阿兹皮利奎塔甚至听不见他的告别。他目送着普利西奇的车驶离训练基地的大门——而后朝着与他住址相反的方向开去。

普利西奇在撒谎。

对于成年人来说，撒谎本来没什么大不了。阿兹皮利奎塔虽然相当自律，但在职业足坛混迹这么多年，那种一边对家里女眷甜言蜜语一边在外面到处鬼混的同事对于他来说也算是司空见惯——尤其是20出头，脑子里除了裸女和大胸裸女和性交场面之外什么都没有的小子们，这本就是他们被期望着做这些事的年纪。普利西奇也在这个年纪范围里，西班牙人并不需要多想，宾州男孩只是想探索一下这个声色犬马的世界能呈现给他什么，没什么值得担心的——但那可是普利西奇，平时安静乖巧听话懂事的普利西奇，阿兹皮利奎塔并不能说服自己，直觉告诉他事情不太对。

在目送普利西奇第三次往和他家相反的方向离开之后，阿兹皮利奎塔决定跟踪他。

-

阿兹皮利奎塔花了半小时终于找到了停车位。他十分确定普利西奇在附近下了车，但他不知道美国人下车后去了哪里。SOHO区的暧昧氛围让他警觉，这里的小酒吧和夜店实在太多，一家一家找估计只会白费气力。正当西班牙人迷茫之际，一个像是嘴巴里含了口痰的声音在一片迪斯科舞曲和各种谈话的噪音里引起了他的注意。那个人正用浓重的考克尼腔粗鲁地吼道：“瞧这个吸人鸡巴的蠢货洋基佬。”然后周围爆发出一阵整齐的哄笑声。

“我才不是洋基佬。”普利西奇的声音。

他听起来像是在说梦话。他一定是喝醉了。

“洋基佬是从新英格兰来的。我不是从新英格兰来的。我来自——好时，宾夕法尼亚。”即使在这种情况下，普利西奇依旧能口齿清晰地带着戏剧化的自豪语气完整念出这两个单词。“你们知道宾夕法尼亚吗？它是这么拼写的：P-E-N-N-唔————”普利西奇的话被打断了，似乎有人往他的嘴里塞了什么东西。

“没人在乎你是哪里来的，娘炮乡巴佬。”紧接着是一阵推搡和拖拽声。

阿兹皮利奎塔循声而去，找到了一家迪斯科酒吧，隐蔽的正门上闪烁着粉红的光，门口的彩虹旗提醒他，这里是家gay吧。

阿兹皮利奎塔打开门，却没看见普利西奇的影子。他听到站在吧台之后，看起来明显是这里老板的人对他招呼道：“今天真是见鬼了。这家店居然还能来第二个踢球的！”

西班牙人顾不上解释什么，只是问：“那个美国人呢？我知道他刚刚在这儿。”

“那个美国人？你说Chris小宝贝？啊，他刚刚和一伙人从后门走了，老实说，我之前从没在这家店里见过那伙人呢。”老板向他点头示意：“你又是谁？Christian的男朋友？”

阿兹皮利奎塔没有回答他，而是径直冲向了后门。

这间酒吧的门背后是一条相当昏暗的小巷，阿兹皮利奎塔经过好几个看上去醉得不省人事的铁T和变装皇后，很快便发现了这一伙——一看就不像同性恋的人——他们看起来像是正围着什么东西发出满溢着酒气的大笑。

“看他那饥渴的样子，这个美国小娘炮肯定含过不少根鸡巴。”其中一个肥胖的声音说，“谁想先来？”

“Bob，你真恶心，居然堕落到要娘炮而不是女人来含你鸡巴了。”那个像含着痰一样的声音大笑道：“不过瞧这小婊子流着口水的骚模样，我也有点想试试了。不过就这一次。No homo, no homo bruh!”

“我们还是猜拳吧。”第三个声音说。

于是他们居然真的准备起剪刀石头布来。他们正醉醺醺地喊到“布”的时候，阿兹皮利奎塔朝那个名叫Bob的肥胖男人后颈砸了一下，男人像气球一样歪倒在地上。就在这时，西班牙人看到正跪在这群人中间，眼神呆滞，嘴巴里含着个女性自慰器的普利西奇。他又推开一旁正不知所措的咳痰男人，一把抓住普利西奇就跑。

-

阿兹皮利奎塔将淋浴喷头从浴室的顶端取下，试了试水温，然后朝着普利西奇的头顶缓缓浇下。

美国男孩猛吸了一口气，睁开了双眼。他发现自己正坐在浴缸正中，衣服已经被全数褪去，身上数道青紫痕迹显眼可见，嘴里还残留着劣质塑料的味道。他抬起头，惊恐的发现自己的西班牙队长正坐在浴缸边沿，关切地看着他。

“这是我在附近能找到的最体面的酒店了。”阿兹皮利奎塔平静地说。他将淋浴喷头塞进普利西奇因为紧张而绞起的双手中间。“你自己先洗个澡，我出去给你找一套新衣服——那群混蛋把你之前穿的那身衣服都撕坏了。我在床头柜上放了醒酒药，如果需要的话自己吃点。”

普利西奇似乎还没完全从之前的呆滞状态中恢复过来，他望向西班牙人的眼神如同听到弓弦声的小鹿，张开嘴犹豫着想要说什么，却又最终什么都没说。

“不要担心。”阿兹皮利奎塔似乎看懂了普利西奇的心思。“我三十分钟之内会回来的。”

-

当阿兹皮利奎塔再次回到房间时，普利西奇已经洗完了澡，他占据了靠墙的那张单人床，整个人缩在酒店提供的宽大白色浴袍里。

“感觉好些了吗？”阿兹皮利奎塔一边问，一边将写着Nike的购物袋放在普利西奇床边。

“谢谢。不过没什么变化。”普利西奇紧了紧浴袍，低声道。“为什么你会在……那里。”

“你这几天表现得很奇怪。作为你的队长，我很担心你。”

“所以你就一路跟踪我到了SOHO的gay吧，这很变态诶。”

“那当时如果我不在，又会发生什么呢？”

“不知道。”普利西奇耸了耸肩。“或许我的嘴里会留下比劣质塑料更恶心的味道，然后我需要刷整整20分钟的牙。”

阿兹皮利奎塔笑了，但普利西奇没笑。

“我想家了。”普利西奇咕哝道，美国人尚且湿润的头发靠在墙上，眼睛无神地望着天花板。“我想爸妈，我想姐姐，我想我的朋友们。”

“你听起来酒还没醒。”阿兹皮利奎塔的语气又恢复到之前那样平静而关切。

“我想家了。”美国人将头埋到了膝盖里，话语里带了些许哭腔。“可是我不能回去，我不想让他们失望。”

阿兹皮利奎塔想到普利西奇最近遇到的种种挫折，他不知道要说什么话才能安慰他，于是他坐上那张松软的床垫，身体挪到墙边，伸手轻轻拍了拍普利西奇的后背，然后搭在了他的肩膀上。

这个动作让普利西奇从湿润到有些皱巴巴的浴袍上抬起头。阿兹皮利奎塔现在和普利西奇离得非常近了，近到让他足以发现普利西奇那修得十分规整的眉毛的根数。美国男孩看起来眼角发红，而这让本就清秀可爱的他又平添了几分微妙的吸引力。他听到普利西奇轻声问：“现在你要做什么？”

“什么意思。”

“我是说，这下你都知道我是同性恋了。你要做什么，队长？告诉Frank吗？”普利西奇以一种半开玩笑半认真的口吻说。他伸展双腿，摆出一个看起来更舒服的姿势。

阿兹皮利奎塔没有见过这样的普利西奇，美国男孩平时看起来礼貌而拘谨。他在完全放松状态下散发出的自然而亲和的魅力，让切尔西队长感到有些招架不住。

“拜托。”阿兹皮利奎塔笑着摇头。“首先，现在是2019年。其次，我是个西班牙人。”

这下普利西奇也笑了。

但他说：“可我还是不放心。”说着忽然伸出双手环住西班牙人的脖子。浴袍滑落下来，普利西奇的上半身白皙匀称，肌肉线条秀美——阿兹皮利奎塔故意不去看，而是把注意力放在美国人长而细密的睫毛上，男孩的嘴唇微张，看起来十分适合亲吻。

“你和男人做过吗？”普利西奇直视着阿兹皮利奎塔的眼睛。

西班牙人耸了耸肩。“好几次。”

“我想也是。”

“那你呢？”

“我？你不是已经知道我是一个会去gay吧的同性恋了吗。我相当有经验呢。”普利西奇的嘴角闪过一丝略显得意的笑容。

“真的吗。”阿兹皮利奎塔稍稍调整了坐姿，双手从后背滑到普利西奇的腰上，然后又垂了下来。“你在发抖，作为一个经验丰富的同性恋，你是不是太紧张了点。”

“被你拆穿了。”普利西奇撇了撇嘴，略带忧郁地说。“我也只有过几次，而且是很早以前了。”

“但你还是在尝试色诱我。勇气可嘉。”

“我成功了吗？”普利西奇偏过头问。

“相当成功。”

阿兹皮利奎塔在普利西奇的背后轻轻推了一下，他那十分适合亲吻的嘴唇就贴上了自己的。

-

阿兹皮利奎塔的判断没错，在性爱方面，普利西奇的确相当稚嫩——在他们开始前戏的时候阿兹皮利奎塔更加确认了这一点。这让他多花了些时间来为普利西奇做润滑扩张。美国男孩的双手捏住他的手臂肌肉，湿润的呼吸拍打在他脸上，渐渐带了喘息声。西班牙人的蓝眼睛直视着身下这张年轻的脸，心里升腾起一股莫名的满足感。

“放轻松。”他附在普利西奇的耳边轻声说。“如果准备好了就告诉我。”

“嗯，谢谢。我准备好了。”

“不要在做爱的时候说谢谢。”

“唔。”普利西奇用右手捂住了嘴，不再继续说话。

阿兹皮利奎塔拿了一块松软的枕头垫在普利西奇的腰下，然后抬高了他的双腿，正准备进行下一步时，他又听到美国人说：“我可以为你做点什么吗？我的意思是——我可以骑你吗？这样你也能少费点气力，你今晚已经为我的事情费了不少精力了不是吗？”

听起来有些奇怪，但不是个坏主意。阿兹皮利奎塔点了点头，抱住普利西奇翻身倒在床上。

这个姿势让他感到十分惬意，他看到美国男孩正有些笨拙的挪到合适的位置上，努力让自己呼吸平稳。他在要坐下之前抬头瞄了阿兹皮利奎塔一眼。西班牙人露出微笑，给了他一个赞许的眼神，这似乎让普利西奇下定了决心。于是在下一秒钟，阿兹皮利奎塔就感觉到有什么温暖紧致的甬道包裹住了自己最敏感的部位，在他从接触刹那的巨大快感中回过神来之时，美国人的臀部已经和他的大腿紧密地贴在了一起。

“会疼吗？”阿兹皮利奎塔抬手抚摸着普利西奇的胸口。

“不。”普利西奇闭上了眼。“这感觉……太好了。”说着他开始摆动胯部，双手撑在西班牙人的腹肌上试图寻找平衡。阿兹皮利奎塔注意到他的节奏时快时慢，显然还没完全掌握要领。他稍稍撑起双腿，美国男孩顺势倒在他身上，左臂挂上他的肩，让他得以看清普利西奇手腕纹身上的罗马数字。

“让我帮你。”阿兹皮利奎塔双手握住普利西奇的腰，臀部开始向上发力，节奏稳定了下来，身体撞击的声音也愈加清晰。普利西奇的脸埋在阿兹皮利奎塔的肩颈处，双手紧紧抱着西班牙人宽阔的后背，却依然压抑不住因为不断累积的快感而带来的呻吟。他没过多久就射在了阿兹皮利奎塔的小腹上。阿兹皮利奎塔退出了他的入口，只轻轻撸了两三下便也释放了出来。

“这下感觉好些了吗？”阿兹皮利奎塔问道。普利西奇还靠在他的肩上大口喘气，脸上挂着暧昧的红晕，这使他的五官如同蒙了一层水气一般更加漂亮了。美国男孩微笑道：“不能更好了。”

“还是想回家吗？”

“还是想，但不是现在——”普利西奇停顿道。“——我在想很久以后的事情。”说着他翻过身，抱住旁边的一个枕头。

“我很早以前就计划好了，等我功成名就以后，我会退役，然后回到美国的小镇上生活，只和我的家人们一起，或许那时候我已经和一个很好的人结婚了呢。”普利西奇继续说着，他听起来十分轻松。“哦，不是想要和你结婚的意思，这不可能，我也没这个想法。我只是觉得，或许将来我也能找到像你一样好的终身伴侣。你让我对未来有信心多了，谢谢你——我现在可以说谢谢了吧。”

果然是土得冒泡的美国佬。阿兹皮利奎塔一边想在内心嘲笑他，一边又觉得他这样有些可爱。“当然可以。”他想了想，又加了一句。“听说Frank对你最近的进步很满意，说不定他周末会让你首发，一定要抓住机会。”

“当然。”普利西奇说着裹上了浴袍，再次走进了浴室。


End file.
